1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tape printing apparatus which includes a tape wound body formed by winding a print tape about an annular core member, and prints data directly on a print tape surface of the tape wound body. The print tape has an adhesive layer exposed on a tape base material.
2. Description of Related Art
A demand for tape printing apparatuses designed to print data on a print tape has grown lately. However, print tapes used in conventional tape printing apparatuses have an adhesive layer formed by providing a pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape or an adhesive coating on a surface opposite a print surface of a tape base material and a separating tape stuck to the back of the adhesive layer. Alternatively, the conventional print tapes have a protective transparent tape stuck to the print surface of the tape base material. Being of such multi-base material and multi-layer structure, most conventional tape wound bodies are expensive, and therefore do not satisfy cost requirements.
It is for this reason that a printing apparatus that can print on an inexpensive print tape has been requested.